BlackWhite Saga Prequel: How She Was Found
by Halloween Witch
Summary: While scavenging for food, young, mutated Master Splinter and his 6-7 year old sons are caught up in the middle of a murder of two humans when they find the deceased humans' now orphaned daughter. Will she react to them differently then other humans have?


_Prequel-One-Shot for Black/White Saga  
><em>

_How She Was Found_

**Third Person Point of View:**

The dark paths of the sewers were dimly lit with fading lights that hung above the river of sewer water and its walkways on either side of it. The humans that lived above such a place had no idea of what lived beneath them. It was along these very walkways on the side of the sewer water river that a large rat came out from around the corner, larger then normal size of a rat by more then ten times, standing on its back legs, wearing a torn brown and tan robe that concealed most of his large rat form, other then his hands, lower legs, and his head and tail. He had an old fat wooden stick that he used as a walking cane as he made his way threw the sewer tunnels with a bag over supplies over his shoulder.

Behind this rat, came four child-sized turtles, each one a different shade of green with a different colored bandanna on their heads, covering their eyes. The first was the brightest green with a purple bandanna on his head. Beside him was his slightly darker brother who wore a blue bandanna on his head. Behind the two of them were the darker of the turtles, the first being a pale dark green with a orange bandanna while his brother beside him was the darkest green of them all, even darker then a forest green, with a red bandanna on his head. All four of them carried a bag of supplies on their backs as they followed their father and master threw the sewers.

It was then that a scream echoed threw the tunnel and the rat pushed his sons against the wall next to them. The rat dropped his bag and set it down next to his sons and turned to glance around the corner to see what the reason behind the scream was. He wished his eyes could have deceived him, for at the end of the tunnel were four people, three males and a single female, all humans. One of the males was on the ground, a double sword mark had severed his head from his body, the woman was sobbing over him. A silver armor man came out from the shadows and raised his fist above the woman, two sharp blades on his wrist. The rat closed his eyes and looked away as the arm came down and the body of the woman fell to the ground. When the rat looked around the corner again, the two black clothed men kicked the bodies against the wall and hurried off. The sliver man, had disappeared before the other two had even left.

The rat turned back to his sons and placed a finger in front of his lips. His sons nodded and watched as their father moved threw the shadows along the walls toward the dead man and woman. Upon reaching their bodies, he noticed that there was nothing left among their remains, nor had he seen the silver man or his two black servants who killed them take anything with them from the couple.

The rat turned to move back toward his sons when he heard the sniffling of a small child, though it was muted. He listened carefully around him and heard the noise coming from the wall. _Behind it maybe, or inside it_. The rat looked at the wall and ran his long hairy fingers along its surface until he felt a small indent in the wall, he pushed his cracked finger nails into these indents and pulled out a large stone block that had fit tightly into the wall, and the sniffling had become very loud.

The rat pushed the stone out of the way and saw a small female human child before him. She blinked in his direction when the light had become so bright to her in the small hole she had been placed in. When her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw the rat, she looked sacredly up at him. That was until she saw his eyes, they were soft and gentle. She sniffled and crawled out of the dark hole and toward the rat where he stood stunned as the human child crawled into his lap and cried.

The rat was shocked beyond belief. Never had a human come this close to him since before he was a mutated rat and still lived with his late human master. Just as the rat had taken pity on his sons, the rat took pity on this young girl and picked her up from his lap and into his arms. She snuggled into his chest and cried herself to sleep.

It was only then as the rat walked back to his sons that he noticed her appearance. She had extremely long tan-ish hair, slightly darker to her pale skin, with bits of purple along her bangs and the ends of her hair behind her ears and shorter hair that was length of her face in front of her ears, purple on the ends of them too with half purple, half tan bangs.

The rat turned the corner to where he had left his bag and his sons. His sons rushed to him, looking strangely at the human girl in their father's arms. The orange bandanna stepped the closest and poked her in the arm until his father snapped at him not to do so. The four turtles grabbed their bags again and took their father's while he carried the young girl back to their home.

"Who is she Master Splinter?" The blue bandanna asked his father.

"Yeah Mater Splinter, and why were those two guys hurting those two people?" The red bandanna questioned.

"Why was she trapped behind a stone block Master Splinter?" The purple bandanna asked.

"Can we keep her?" The orange bandanna asked eagerly.

The rat, Master Splinter sighed. "My sons, I do not know who she is, I do not know what was the dispute between those two men and the two they killed, I do not know why this girl was trapped behind that stone block, but if she wishes to stay, then yes, we shall keep her. Now let us go home, I would like to get back before sunrise when the humans wake and we'd be at a greater risk of being found out." The turtles nodded their heads and followed after their father to the small home they had created in the depths of the sewers.

Once inside their hidden lair, the turtles placed down their bags by the door and hurried after their father who placed the girl down on a mat, covering her with a blanket and placing a small pillow under her head. The girl continued to softly cry, even in her sleep.

"What do we do now Master Splinter?" The orange bandanna asked his father. Master Splinter sighed.

"We will wait for her to wake from her darkened dreams. Until then, we will put away all the supplies we gathered and then I will go find us some food for dinner." The boys practically pounced on him.

"Can you bring us pizza again sensei?" The boys all shouted. Master splinter smacked his forehead with his large hand.

"If I get pizza then the four of you _must_ put away all of our supplies by the time I get back or you can't have any of it until its all taken care of." Splinter's sons nodded furiously and Master Splinter sighed. "I shall be back soon then." The boys got right to work before their master had even made it out of their home.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The boys had finished just a short while ago with putting away their supplies as their master had told of them and were now waiting around the small girl's sleeping form. Tears still continuously poured from her eyes and the turtles looked upon her sadly.

"Why do you think she's crying?" The orange bandanna asked aloud.

"Those two people that were killed were probably her parents Mikey." The purple bandanna told his younger brother.

"But why were they killed?" The blue bandanna questioned. "They had nothing taken from them, except for their lives. Did those two have some sort of information that those two killed them for?"

"That I don't have an answer for Leo. It's anyone's guess about that." The purple bandanna told his blue bandanna brother.

"It ain't right; those guys should have been killed for murdering those people!" The red bandanna shouted.

"Calm down Raph." Leo placed a hand on his red bandanna brother's shoulder. "We've done all we can. Master Splinter did all he could. We saved her, that's what matters."

"I know Leo." Raph sighed angrily. He turned to his purple bandanna brother. "Donny, do you know when she's gonna wake up?"

"No clue Raph." His younger brother replied. The boys looked to see the girl started to stir. "Actually, I think she might wake up any minute."

"Gee, what gave the first clue Don? The fact that she was starting to move again or that her eyes were starting to open?"

"Give her some space you guys." Leo said, pushing his brothers back. The girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes, also whipping away the tears she had cried before she turned and saw the four turtle brothers. She looked at them strangely, tilting her head somewhat on its side while she looked at each of them. It was a reaction that none of the brothers expected since their father said that humans would never accept them because of how they looked. Yet here was a young human girl, looking right at them as if she had seen their kind throughout her life.

The girl looked around their home, getting to her bare feet. Her body was covered by a pair of blue jean short and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. She looked around, noticing that she was with the boys in their bed room because of the blankets and pillows on the floor. She also noticed a small living room with a TV and a training room, she guessed, was in back of it. The kitchen was threw a hole in the wall that looked small, but usable. It was very cute over all.

"Your home is really nice." The girl told them, turning to look at their eyes, which the boys found slightly creepy because of the fact that her eyes were violet in color. "It's very homey."

"Thanks!" Mikey said excitedly. "We try our best to keep her running!" Raph hit Mikey on the back of the head. "Oww! Raph, what was that for?"

"For being a knuckle head." He replied simply. The girl giggled at the scene before her and the brothers all turned to look at her strangely.

"You not scared of us?" Donny asked.

The girl tilted her head on its side again. "No." She replied. "Why?"

"Master Splinter told us that no human would ever accept us because we're not like them." Leo told her.

"Wait, is this 'Master Splinter' the giant rat that found me behind the wall?" The boys nodded.

"Yeah, we were there too, watching from the other hallway." Donny answered her. "But why are you not afraid of us?"

"Because you're not scary." She said simply.

"How are we not scary to you?" Raph asked angrily. He didn't like the fact that he was told _he _was not scary.

"You just aren't." She repeated. "You all look more cute then scary. I bet that if Momma and Papa were here though, they'd freak out." She laughed before she went silent and looked down at the ground. "Momma and Papa are gone, aren't they?"

"Were they the people in front of where you were hidden?" Leo asked her. She nodded. "Then… yeah. They're gone." The girl started crying and the boys were instantly filled with worry. They rushed over to her side and tried to sooth her. "I'm sorry; Master Splinter couldn't get to them in time to save them."

"It's not your fault." She whispered threw her sobs. "But Momma and Papa were all the family I knew. What do I do now?" The boys couldn't give her an answer.

"Ah, I see you have awakened." The four boys and the girl looked up at the rat that had just arrived, placing a pizza box on the floor in front of them. Master Splinter noticed the girl's new tears that flowed from her puffy violet eyes. "Dear child, what's wrong?"

"Momma and Papa are gone, and I don't have anyone to go to." She sobbed as he picked her up in his arms.

"Do you not have any other family?" Master Splinter asked the girl. She shook her head. "If you wish, you may stay with my sons and I." She looked up at him.

"Really?" The rat nodded his head. "Thank you!" She hugged him tightly around his neck. When she let go, he placed her on the ground and the boys rushed around her.

"Awesome! We have a sister!" Mikey yelled. Raph followed up with another slap on the back of his head. "Oww!"

"Enough you two." Master Splinter said calmly yet harshly at them. "Let us eat, and while we do so, we can all introduce ourselves to our newest member of our family, then she will introduce herself." The boys nodded and all rushed toward the pizza, but before they even got to the box, they started fighting over who got pizza first. Master Splinter shook his head as he watched the boys, and then turned his eyes to his newest child, his daughter. She tilted her head at the scene before her, then walked around the boys fighting and grabbed the pizza box. She walked around the boys without them even knowing and placed it before Master Splinter and herself.

"Do you want some?" She asked him.

"Thank you my child, but I am fine. Eat what you wish before the boys realized you took the pizza." The girl took one of the regular sized pieces and took a bite out of it before the boys finally noticed the pizza box wasn't where it had been.

"Where'd the pizza go?" Mikey shouted. All the boys looked around frantically until their eyes landed on the box a few inches in front of their sister. "PIZZA!" It was then that boys dived into the pizza box, getting pizza all over their bodies before grabbing their pieces and eating happily.

"Who would like to go first with the introductions?" Master Splinter asked his sons. Mikey was the first to raise his hand, shouted a whole bunch of 'me's' until his father sighed. "Go a head my son."

"Awesome!" Mikey shouted. "My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey! I love to play video games, watch TV and read comic books! Their so cool, especially the Justice Force!"

The girl laughed. "Nice to meet you Mikey, you're really funny."

"See!" Mikey stood up and pointed at her. "See you guys, there is someone who thinks I'm funny!"

"Wonderful Mikey." His purple bandanna wearing brother said sarcastically before turning back to the girl. "My name is Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donny. I like to mess around with stuff and build computers and machines. The TV and the game station I built on my own."

"That's awesome, and it's nice to meet you too Donny." The girl had calmed down from laughing at Mikey and shook Donny's hand. The red bandanna wearing brother came over and sat by his new sister.

"Your life will be a whole lot easier if you ignore Mikey." He told her. "The name's Raphael, but call me Raph. I like to fight, and cause Mikey some pain every now and then." The girl laughed and Raph looked at her strangely. "What's so funny? Is it my name?"

"It's not your name that's funny." The girl answered, getting over her giggle fit. "You're funny, when you hit Mikey, and you sound really tough."

"You better believe I am." Raph said, his grin returned on his face. He turned to his brothers. "I like this human, she's awesome."

"I bet Raph." The last turtle said, the blue bandanna wrapped tightly over his eyes. "My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. I like to do a lot of meditating and reading in my spare time."

"It's great to meet you too Leo." The five children then turned to race the giant rat.

"My name is Splinter young one, but you may call me Master Splinter." The girl looked up at him strangely.

"Why aren't you called Daddy or Dad or Father or Papa?" The girl asked him.

"Well that's because-" The girl cut him off.

"Can I call you Daddy?" She asked, turning around to face him. The rat was stunned.

"I would rather.."

"Please Daddy?" The girl then started to beg. Her eyes got big and wide and even a master such as Master Splinter felt himself subjected to her begging. He sighed.

"I do not mind." The girl beamed as his response, tackling him in a hug.

"Thank you Daddy!" She squealed.

"Can we call you Daddy too?" Mikey said, obviously pressing the issue. Master Splinter gave Mikey a cold hard stare that scared Mikey big time. "Never mind, sorry Master Splinter." Master Splinter set down his daughter and looked at her happily.

"Now what is your name dear one?" Everyone had a curious face on her and she blushed, slightly shying away from all the attention at wanting to know her name.

"My name is Karalynn, but you guys can call me K-lynn." She told them. "I love to raise plants, cooking, fighting, drawing and a lot of the stuff that your guys like to do." Splinter sighed happily.

"A beautifully unusual name for you my daughter, it fits you well." He told her.

"Yeah!" Mikey said. "Especially since you are really different then what we thought you'd act like."

"But that just adds to the effect of your name." Donny said.

"I think life is going to be good with you around K-lynn." Raph said, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I agree." Leo said. "Our lives have already changed drastically since you came into our lives."

"You are right Leonardo." Master Splinter said. "Now it is time for bed my sons and daughter. It is late." The boys groaned while their new sister ran up and hugged her new father.

"Night Daddy." She said before returning to her spot she had woken up in and went right back to sleep. The boys followed soon after saying their good nights to Master Splinter.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello to you people who read my writing! This is my first story for TMNT on Fanfiction. I hope you like this short story, because there is a real story that will follow, its called **_**The White Ninja**_**. This story is an early prologue to see how the turtles met their human sister (my OC K-lynn) and how she became apart of their family. The boys are about 6-7 ish when the find her and she is 5-6 ish. I hope you continue to read and review and join us in the actual story!**

**A fair warning to you all though, when you read my continuing story, I am following the plot of the 2003 TV series of the TMNT. Though there are chapters I am replacing and adding in because of certain things I did and didn't like. Also the language is much more mild which is why this is rated T. Especially for Raph, K-lynn and a few more people that will be introduced at later points in this series. I hope you all enjoy and don't kill me for the changes I have made. **

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite TMNT character?**

**My Answer to the Question: I love Raph, he's tough and a hot-head, I wouldn't mind letting him pull a few limbs off my brother. (**_**Hears screaming in the background**_**) That's probably him now; I better make sure that my bother and Mikey are both still alive.**

**Remember to Review please! (Authors love to get feed back from all, no matter what the length!)**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
